Archangel
by Alpha Draconis
Summary: The sequel to How Gomamon Showed Gabumon The Ropes. An evil Entity with unknown origin has a master to plan to destroy the Earth, and the Digiworld in two days, while Izzy has crush on Mimi but he knows that she and Matt are a couple. What is happening to
1. Chapter 1

Alpha Draconis speaking, this is the sequel to "How Gomamon Showed   
Gabumon The Ropes" though this fic includes action, mayhem a love   
triangle and even secrets (good ones, not those cheesy fics), of course this   
may become a trilogy with a romance so crazed it could only have come   
from a comic!!! (But it didn't) It takes place three months before 02. Here is my newest   
creation, or my Manifestation? Rating- VeRy goRy= R   
  
"ARCHANGEL"   
  
Hatred. It burned in his eyes, and owned his soul. The darkness   
revealed, in a young boy. He was like Matt in many ways, his sandy blonde   
hair was soaked in gel, his height and appearance were very similar, but   
there were his eyes. His eyes were icy cold, pale blue eyes that could read   
your mind and pierce your soul. Eyes of pure, untamed, fiery hatred that   
could kill. A dark cloak covered the rest of his body as he hovered toward   
his goal. The Canadian forests were always bright but as he passed they   
darkened, the cries of bluebirds and lonely cry of the Loon that could deafen   
the forest were eerily silent. The figure smiled his fangs at the sound of   
nothing, the sound of death. He approached a lake and begun to float over it   
to the opposite side of the lake. A dark aura emanated from his body casting   
a dark shadow around him. Pure evil. The entity crossed the lake and was in   
uncharted forests. He floated to the ground, his cape moving in the wind as   
if it were alive. The entity walked knowing where his destination is, was and   
will ever be.   
A spacecraft! An ovoid, stained black with rust, and half buried from   
an obvious crash lay waiting for the entity. The entity raised a gloved hand,   
and a doorway formed on the hull. The entity marched inwards. The craft   
contained nothing, but one circular pool of dark liquid. The entity spoke in a   
deep, rough, evil voice. "Locate." The sound reverberated throughout the   
ship. A holographic globe of Earth arose from the pool. It then spun at   
unfathomable speeds, and then abruptly stopped, with a red light on Japan.  
"Focus," The entity stated. The Globe disappeared into the pool. Then, one   
wall turned into a giant monitor screen of Japan. A red light illuminated in   
one section and the screen zoomed onto it. Another blip appeared outside of   
Odaiba, and then again the monitor zoomed without stop focusing on one   
house, then it's attic/bedroom. Finally the screen stopped, and the red blip   
had taken the shape of a boy, Devon, who typed endlessly on a primitive   
Earth computer. Nearly 5 kilometers away on a bus was Izzy the computer   
indicated in some foreign tongue.  
The entity fell back into the dark aura knowing soon he would   
conquer and destroy this world. First Earth, then the Digiworld, and then the   
universe! Indeed the entity was pleased with itself. It would take it two Earth   
days to reach Odaiba, and by that time Devon's mutation would start, but the   
entity mused, I can enjoy his suffering now. The entity focused itself and   
turned itself into the darkest shade of black. It touched outwards towards   
Devon, and then it smiled. Two days to total dominance.  
  
Most of Devon's history is a mystery, even to Devon. He has few   
memories of his family, and they were hardly at his house, since his older   
sister Karen went to college, and his grandfather was a Senior V.P. for   
Bandai Entertainment, and his grandmother went on jungle safaris, he was   
lucky to see any member of his family 3 times a week. But Devon liked the   
solitude. He spent days at a time thinking, pondering, and answering the   
questions of life. He meditated on a regular basis. Through mental discipline   
he control his every reaction, and he taught himself to feel pain only when   
he desired to. That made him think that evolution was not by adding to one,   
but by throwing away something, perhaps his humanity? But Devon did not   
know why he took his medicine, what was in it, or what he would mutate   
into. Al he knew is that he HAD to take the medicine once every three days.  
But he ran out. Helping made and Mimi may have cost his life, worse theirs.  
Devon thought the mutation stopped, for the only symptom he knew of   
hadn't occurred. He did not crave fresh uncooked meat or survive solely on   
caffienated foods. He felt as is this "disease" had died. He felt like laughing.   
And he did.   
"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! SPLURT!" He was shocked to find he spewed blood   
on his computer screen. Oh, he thought, I must bleeding from my dental   
surgery, yes that's it, nothing big now to clean it up. Then he felt an   
insatiable hunger for flesh.  
"Oh, ShEEEEEKKK!" Blood pumped up through his throat and   
pumped out his mouth and nose. His heart pumped viciously. Devon cussed   
and staggered to washroom where he vomited his lunch into the toilet.   
Devon stood up and,  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKK!!!!!"  
His head felt like it would explode, how did this happen one moment ago he   
was playing on his computer and eyeing his 1986 Collector's Edition   
Optimus Prime figure he won, and now his spine seemed to melt. Images   
painfully forced their way into Devon's brain. Images of Apocalymon, Tai   
and Sora talking, the Digimon Kaiser and Wormmon, and things as far as   
Wallace slammed their way into Devon's memory. Devon stumbled out of   
his room and fell down the stairs and lay wounded at his front door,   
unconscious.   
  
Izzy felt terrible on the bus ride to Devon's. He helped Matt win   
Mimi's heart; though I love her, I am pretty dumb at times. Or am I trying to   
get over my first love? No, it was one night of passion, if it was meant to be,   
she'd be with me now. I love Mimi; I loved her, though she loves me...   
Times have changed. Anyway maybe Devon could help. Izzy got off and   
walked to Devon's mansion. He rung the doorbell and waited. Devon's   
always home, what could be wrong? He opened to door to find Devon on the   
floor in a pool of dried blood. Izzy couldn't contain his emotions,  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Izzy's parents won a trip for two to Australia, so Izzy was staying   
with Tai and his family. Izzy called paramedics and they said Devon had and   
allergic reation to some food, and was dazed, so he injured himself. Devon's   
grandparents and sister were unreachable so the Kamiyas had an extra guest   
for several days until Devon was well. Though what Devon reacted to was   
unknown to everyone, but Devon who was still sleeping.   
Tai's dad and Kari were watching TV, Izzy was going online to find what   
could have happened to Devon, while Tai and his mom talked.  
"... So at your cousin's request Tai, you are not invited to the   
wedding. I think you're not forgiven for the stunt you pulled at her birthday   
party." Finished Mrs. Kamiya.  
"How was I to what fireworks shot confetti, and which ones didn't?"   
Defended Tai.  
"We need someone to help your poor friend!"  
Tai knew he was beaten so he went to talk to Izzy.  
"Tai," Izzy whispered, "Could we talk in your room?"  
"Sure." Tai replied.  
They walked into Tai's room and then Izzy told Tai how he felt for Mimi.  
"Whoa, hey you said that you had a girlfriend before, who was she?"  
Izzy seemed to be in deep thought for a minute and replied, "Tai, I really   
don't want to talk about that now."  
"Sure."  
They talked as Devon was having a horrible dream. A nightmare.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Devon ran to lure the entity away from the Digidestined but the entity   
knew better. The entity waved a hand and Kari and TK burst into flames and   
the burned to ashes. The entity waved his hand and twister appeared and   
swallowed up Joe. Devon could see Joe scream in pain as the vortex ripped   
off his arms, legs and then his head and spine was torn out and flung at   
Devon, while he frantically backed away from Joe with and expression of   
fear in his eyes. Devon was in shock as Izzy was lifted in the air, and entity   
clapped once. Izzy screamed as his body was twisted around and pulled   
apart at the waist Izzy's torso landed in front of Devon. Izzy reached his   
hand out, which half of the flesh was ripped away exposing bone. Devon   
was horrified as Izzy tried to talk. "Pa-guuuuuurglllle! Blood gurgled out of   
his mouths as he rolled over. Dead.  
"GOD WHY?!?" Devon moaned. The entity floated towards him.   
Devon watched in horror as the entity's arms became knifes. Devon   
screamed frantically as the entity maliciously carved out his intestines. No,   
he thought, no.  
  
He came to gasping for air.  
"Devon! What the hell happened?" Izzy yelled. Devon responded shakily,  
"Dream! Y-you all dieeee." Devon passed out again.  
"MOM!" Tai screamed at the top of his lungs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt was tired, sore, and aggravated. One word Mimi. He naively   
agreed to carry her "purchases." Too bad there was a sale. A clearance sale.   
A going out of business clearance sale.?  
Matt groaned as he saw Mimi enter another store with boutique attached to   
its name. Matt may love Mimi more than himself, but he hated shopping.   
If he heard Mimi say that's in/out or like totally, his head would explode.   
When he saw Tai and Izzy looking around, when they saw him they ran over   
to him.  
"Matt," Tai began, "We need to talk."  
THANK GOD! Matt though as he dropped the bags of clothes into Izzy's   
hands.  
"So what is it Tai?"  
"Devon."  
"Yeah, what about him?"  
"Just come to my place once you, uh, Mimi is done."  
"I'll try, no promises though."  
Izzy was now carrying everything Mimi bought, but Izzy couldn't get his   
eyes off Mimi. They way she smiled talked, and acted. Izzy smiled and   
dazed dreamily at her.  
"IZZY!" Tai yelled.  
"What?" Izzy snapped to.  
"I said we're going to my place."  
"Sure. Why not." Izzy still watched Mimi, even when everyone was at   
Tai's. Meanwhile the entity drew nearer, and Devon began to mutate.   
What lies in store for our heroes and heroines?  
TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2.  
By Alpha Draconis   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"ARCHANGEL" Part Two- Izzy's Desire  
~By Alpha Draconis and Brakkiss~  
  
"I have never seen anyone eat as much as him in my entire life!" said   
as shocked Mr. Kamiya. Tai, Sora, Izzy Mimi and Matt hadn't arrived at   
Tai's yet, so Mrs. Kamiya started dinner for Kari. At the smell of food   
Devon (supposedly sick) woke up and marched into the dining room and sat   
politely waiting for dinner. Little did Kari and her parents know that this   
"little kid had consumed five bowls of rice, eighteen breaded shrimp, two   
platefuls of teriyaki vegetables, two raw Chinese eggplants, a dozen rolls   
and 2 two liters of milk. The entire family had stared at him as he wolfed   
down his meal.  
"Daddy?" Kari asked, "Is Tai's friend a black hole?"   
"Well, he likes your mother's cooking that's for sure!" Her father   
replied. Devon speechlessly cleared the table and took the dishes into the   
kitchen and begun loading them into the dishwasher.  
"Ya know hon?" Mr. Kamiya joked to his wife, 'If Devon keeps   
getting any better, we'll keep him and send Tai back."  
"Oh no daddy!" Said Kari, "We have to keep Tai, Meeko would miss   
him."  
"I'm just kidding Kari."  
"I wonder where Tai and his friends are?" Asked Mrs. Kamiya, " He   
said they could come for dinner."  
Though her husband assured her, "Don't worry about that. Right now   
we have to pack up for the wedding tomorrow."  
"I guess you're right. What happened to Devon?"  
The Kamiyas turned to the living room where Devon sat on the couch. He   
looked fine there just reading "The Hobbit" (a great novel ;)). What   
concerned sickened and frightened the three family members is that Devon   
was eating Pickled Jalapenos out of the jar.  
"Uh… Honey?" Said Mr. Kamiya, "You better get the Pepto   
Bismol… Just in case."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The five Digidestined were going to have dinner at Tai's, but Tai's mom   
said that the remainder of the dinner was scarfed down by Devon, so the   
troupe of five went to "Pizza the Hutt" which was becoming fairly popular   
since it was next to Odaiba Park, where they first met Devon. They began to   
walk the several blocks to it, with Izzy eyeing Mimi the whole way…  
"What kind of kid could eat enough food meant for five people?"   
Mimi whined.  
"Ummm, a hungry one."Tai proudly stated. The rest of the group   
burst into laughter… except Izzy. They walked around a street corner and   
Sora spoke up.  
"There it is!"   
The building itself looked like a model of the Death Star. The only way to   
tell that it was a restaurant was the glowing light out front.   
"Whoa," Tai began, "I feel like I'm in a time long, long ago in galaxy   
far, far away. Hey Sora?"  
"Yeah Tai?"  
"It's a beautiful day, do you think we could order out and eat in the   
park?"   
"I'm fine with that. How about you guys?"  
"Sure!" Matt and Mimi chimed. Izzy seemed to be in deep, deep   
thought.  
"Alright," Tai said, "I'll get the pizza, and you guys find a table in the   
park."  
Tai went into the crazily designed restaurant, while rest of the gang   
wandered into Odaiba Park. It was a beautiful Park, and it had many trees,   
fountains, even a play pool for toddlers. Izzy seemed overcome with   
emotion, as he trailed behind the group. Unnoticed, Mimi turned around and   
walked up to Izzy. Izzy sat down leaning on an apple tree looking at his   
shoes.  
"Koushiro," Mimi began. Wow Izzy thought she called me by my real   
name. "Hey what's wrong with you. You're acting like a total zombie."  
Izzy sighed deeply and began. "Did your heart ever try to say   
something, that your mind just couldn't?"   
"Uh, Oh! Oh… Izzy I'm sorry, but Matt…"  
She lost herself in Izzy's eyes. Eyes filled with hope, love, sadness,   
intelligence and ignorance at the same time. Izzy looked back into Mimi's   
eyes. Her beautiful Hazel eyes. Then they kissed, and embraced each other,   
in the park under an Apple tree. Then they pulled away and Mimi blushed   
bright red and turned away. After a minute she spoke up.  
"S-Sora and Matt must've found a table by now."  
"Yeah." Izzy blankly replied. The two stood up and walked after Sora   
and Matt.  
  
Matt sat behind bushes, no more than five feet away from where Izzy   
and Mimi were. Matt stood up and felt like yelling out, but no sound came   
from him. He felt as if one thousand fiery spears had torn up his heart and   
strewn it into confetti. He once learned from Devon to laugh things off. "Just   
remember that God too has a sense of humour, just look at the Pokemon."   
Matt felt like killing himself and taking Izzy with him. He didn't know what   
to do. All he felt like was eating some pizza. So he walked through the park   
to where everyone else was. Tai had brought back the pizza. Not even the   
smell of hot pepperoni, and melting cheese could cheer him up.  
"Matt," Mimi began, "Where were you?'  
"Huh? Oh I just went to the washroom."  
"Oh. Well I hope you like pineapple because you, Sora and I are   
sharing this pizza."  
"Whatever."  
Matt noticed that Izzy tried not to look at Mimi, and she did the same. Matt   
was burning hot enough to send the park in flames.   
"Matt?" Mimi asked, "You seem so distant. What's wrong?"  
"Maybe too much pizza." Tai joked. Matt forced a laugh, while seeing   
Izzy fairly nervous. Matt was a wreck he felt like jumping across the table   
and slamming his harmonica into Izzy's face, but he amazingly restrained   
himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The entity flew at high speeds over the Atlantic Ocean with his cloak   
wrapped around him to shield him from the sunlight. He hated the light and   
all it stood for, but the sadness and anger in Matt's heart gave him   
unfathomable power. An entity with the power to grow stronger at other's   
sadness would truly horrify most. The creature smiled and flew forward,   
ever forward.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sorry guys, but I'm late for my dentist appointment. See you at your   
place Tai!" Izzy yelled as he ran to the leaving bus. That's it, Matt thought,   
run you bastard! Lay another finger on Mimi and I'LL KILL YOU! Matt felt   
something strange wash over him. It felt as if someone was laughing as he   
thought this. He discarded the thought from his head, and focused on his   
friends.  
"So Mimi," he weakly started, "do you want to see a movie   
tomorrow?'   
"Like what?" She asked.  
"I don't know, I heard Godzilla Vs. Big Beaver was good."  
"Sure."  
"Cool, see you then."  
"Yeah. Bye."  
Sora's mom came to pick her up, so he and Tai started walking home. Matt   
had an idea. If anyone knew how to help him it would be Devon!   
"Tai?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I stay at your place tonight?"  
"Why?"  
"I have another problem only Devon can solve."  
"Well, probably. My parents and Kari are leaving tomorrow for a   
wedding."  
"Aren't you invited?"  
"Remember my cousin's birthday…"  
"Oh yeah, I couldn't stop laughing for three hours."  
"That's why."  
The two Digidestined said bye and went off to their houses.  
Matt walked into his apartment and saw his dad packing papers and files into   
his briefcase. He also noticed his dad had his jacket.   
"Uh dad, I was wondering-"  
"Sorry son, the stations satellite fried and have to pull an all-nighter to   
fix the computer glitch. I phoned around and your mother's apartment is   
being redecorated, so you'll have to spend the night at Tai's. I've already   
phoned, and they're expecting you. See you tomorrow son."  
With that his dad left and ran to the elevator. That was easy enough   
Matt thought, now to Tai's he thought as he packed some jeans a green shirt   
and a tube of hair gel into his Nike bag. I just hope Devon can help.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Dear Tai  
Sorry we left while you and your friends were having dinner, but your father   
was invited to the bachelor party, so we left tonight. You can microwave the   
teriyaki and the rice, and I left money for pizza if you need it. See you in two   
days.  
Mom, Dad and Kari  
  
PS- Kari insisted on bringing Meeko, so you won't have to worry about her,   
and Mr. Ishida will be working all night so I said Matt could stay with you.  
  
"Well that's great… Izzy what's with you?" Tai ended.  
"Um… If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone, especially   
Matt?" Izzy said.  
"Sure. Why not."  
"I kissed Mimi."  
"Well that's okay I guess…"  
"It was today."  
"Uh... At least you didn't French kiss her."  
"Well, Tai…"  
"You are no good with girls are you?"  
"Well I did have a previous girlfriend… But I really don't to talk   
about it. Where's Devon? I thought he was to weak to leave bed."  
They duo looked in Tai's room, and sure enough the mattress where   
Devon slept was empty. They had given up when they heard someone yell   
from the ground,   
"Oh my god! He's going to jump!"  
Reacting in an instant Tai ran to the porch. Devon had tied a rope to his   
balcony and the building opposite to Tai's apartment. A crowd lay under it   
pointing up to the figure in the center of the rope was Devon, performing a   
handstand on the rope slowly walking to Tai's balcony. Even more amazing   
Devon was grinning. Tai thought he'd mopping the remains of his pal off the   
road if he didn't get off the rope.  
"Devon what the hell are you doing?!?" Tai shouted to the boy.   
Devon smiled at Tai and jumped onto his balcony in front of a shocked Tai   
and a startled Izzy.  
"So… What's new with you?" Devon casually asked. Tai exploded at   
him.  
"What the hell were you doing you could've killed yourself or anyone   
on the street, and I thought you were to stay in bed after your nightmare in   
the mourning?"  
Devon smiled. "I feel better than I ever ha-AAAAAAAAARRRRGHHH!!!"  
He thrust forward and Izzy and Tai were trying the best to hold the panicky   
teen. Devon's blood flowed from his mouth and nose as he screamed in   
agony, clutching his head.  
"IZZY!" Tai yelled. "On three pull him into the house and tie him   
down!"  
"OKAY!"  
"THREEEEEEE!"   
They both heaved as they pulled the frantic boy into the apartment. Tai   
punched him in the face, and with that Izzy tied him to the couch. Both   
Digidestined were panting and wheezing, and Devon stopped bleeding, and   
passed out from shock. Tai made one quick joke.  
"If he *Pant* keeps doing this. *Pant* I have to be *Pant* nicer to my   
cousins."   
The both laughed a little and collapsed beside Devon on the couch.  
"Tai I'm going to clean up Devon's face. Do you have any tissue?"  
"In my room, but clean up his face before Matt gets here."  
DING-DONG!  
"Now it's too late said Tai as he ran to get the door, while Izzy   
frantically used the tissue to wipe away the blood. Tai opened the door to see   
Matt.  
"Hey Matt, Brrr! Is it getting cold out or what?"  
"Yeah, all of Japan is cooling off."  
"Anyway I'm sleeping in my bed, you can take Kari's bed, Devon has   
a mattress and Izzy sleeps on the couch."  
Izzy. The name rung in Matt's ears like Etemon's bad singing. He   
clenched his fists and grinded his teeth.   
"Matt? Matt!"  
"Oh! Huh?"  
"I said Devon is acting weird… Weirder, and he keeps vomiting   
blood.  
"Dude. Can I talk to him?"  
"Well I dunno…"  
"It's urgent."  
"Sure, if he's conscious."  
Tai walked off to the washroom, and Izzy was asleep so Matt would private   
talk to Devon. Matt sat down in front of the couch. Devon looked sleeping,   
or even dead.   
"I am very much alive." Devon began shocking Matt. Devon opened   
his icy blue eyes that were cold enough to freeze fire (sound familiar?).   
"What do request of my infinite knowledge?"  
"Well…" Matt nervously began, 'Today we went to Odaiba Park, and   
well it turns out that Izzy likes Mimi, I mean likes her, and they kissed, but   
they don't know I know, so now what should I do?"  
Devon thought deeply for a moment, smiled and said.   
"I think you know what you have to do."  
"Right, in the mourning I'll confront Izzy."  
"No," Devon gleamed, "You must kill Izzy."  
Matt looked shocked as Devon madly cackled. The cackling echoed in   
Matt's head all night, and Matt was starting to think that it wasn't such a bad   
idea after all…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED….  
Yeah, I know 02 is out but this takes place before it happens, the final story   
will be in 02.   



	3. Chapter 3

ARCHANGEL- Part Three- Rivals  
  
The Entity was floating high over Sicily, unnoticed by the thousands   
in the large marketplace below him. The Entity glowed a foul black colour   
and smiled viciously. He could feel Matt's anger towards Izzy and that made   
him stronger than ever. The Digidestined were different once they returned   
to Earth. The Entity's power could slowly rise if millions of people were sad   
angry or dying, but if one Digidestined were sad enough, his power grew   
immensely, but if they were happy he could grow as weak and frail as an old   
man. The entity shot forward faster than any jet, shooting across the hazy   
sky like a bullet. At this rate he'd be in Odaiba by lunch. Watch out   
Digidestined…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai had woken up early, and walked into the living room. Huh?   
Where was mom and Kari, and, oh, yeah the wedding. Tai sat down the   
couch, Izzy groaned and woke up. They simultaneously turned on the TV   
and begun to watch Escaflowne (^_^) until it was over. Then Izzy spoke up.  
"Hey I bet Van goes out with Merle at the end of the series."   
That angered Tai.  
"No way! It'd be Van and Hitomi."  
"Yeah right."  
"Yeah! Right!"  
"You're crazy!"  
"You're crazy!"   
"Takes one to know one."  
"Checkmate."  
They looked around to see Devon sitting on the chair, staring blankly at   
them.  
"You guys making breakfast?"  
"Aren't you sore?"  
"Hell yes."  
"Oh… Well I was going to make breakfast for me and Izzy-"  
"Include Matt, he will be awake in ten minutes."  
"Oh I'll do that."  
Tai and Izzy walked into the kitchen. Devon made sure they weren't   
watching and he rolled up his sleeve and scanned his arm. Nothing. Last   
night he could have sworn he saw grey scales developing over his skin on   
both arms. Still…. Devon pulled his pocket knife from his pocket. He   
opened the blade and slowly plunged it into his flesh on his left arm. He   
winced waiting for the pain, though nothing. He pulled out the knife and felt   
no pain, nor did blood emerge. Devon was sweating horrifically and was   
nearly in shock, but he could conceal things better than Matt could his   
sadness. He said nothing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora and Mimi were going to Tai's for a surprise. Since Tai, Matt,   
Izzy, and the lesser-known Devon were there, so after some brief shopping   
they decided to go. Mimi felt incredibly guilty about the kiss with Izzy, and   
needed to tell someone.  
"Sora," Mimi started, "Can you keep a secret?"  
Sora seemed surprised; Mimi was never much of a secrets kind of person,   
she was too sincere. Sora was curious and said yes she could. Mimi turned a   
deep shade of red and looked at her shoes almost crying.  
"Mimi?" Sora was now extremely curious.  
"Sora…" Mimi slowly began, "Me and Izzy kissed last night."  
"What?!? How did that happen?"  
"Well… He stopped and I went to see what was wrong, he confessed   
his love to me and well…"  
"Well? Did he kiss you on the lips or what?"  
Mimi smiled as she remembered.  
"Yes, and he slipped me the tongue too."  
Mimi giggled as Sora stood staring at Mimi.  
"Have you told Matt?"  
Mimi's stopped giggling.  
"No."  
"Will you?"  
"I don't know… Let's just go okay?"  
"Okay…"  
The girls walked in silence until they reached Tai's.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE PLOT THICKENS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
DING-DONG!   
Tai's doorbell rang shrilly, as inside Tai's the four guys were eating   
breakfast while watching Card-Captors. Tai got up and went to the door.  
"I wonder who that could be…" Tai thought aloud as he answered the   
door.  
"Surprise!" Sora yelled as she jumped into a shocked Tai.  
"S-Sora!" He stammered, "What are you doing here?"  
"Mimi and I were shopping, but we decided to stop by."   
Mimi walked through the door, past Tai and Sora into the living room. Izzy   
watched her, Devon continued his watching of TV, and Matt tried to avoid   
her, though Mimi didn't know.   
"Hi Matt!" Mimi cheerfully began, "You should have seen the cutest   
doll in the mall today he looked exactly like you!"  
"Yeah, I'll bet..." Matt coldly started. Devon felt an increasing pain in   
his shoulders and he began to wince.  
"Matt…" Mimi started, "What's wrong?"   
Devon stood up and walked into the kitchen, clutching his sides.  
"Matt…"  
"Look Mimi!" Matt yelled.  
"Hey!" Izzy shouted.  
"Oh, you're a fine one to talk… Why don't you just go off and make   
out with my GIRLFRIEND!" Matt yelled.  
Izzy stood still, Mimi burst into tears and ran to the washroom, Sora   
frantically followed her, Matt yelled at Izzy, and Devon lay on the kitchen   
floor whispering in barely audible tones, kill me.  
"YOU KNEW WE WERE A COUPLE! HOW COULD YOU   
IZZY!?!" Matt yelled at the top of his lung at Izzy.  
"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT SCARING MY GIRLFRIEND TO   
DEATH!" Izzy blared back. Matt could take no more, so he tackled Izzy to   
the ground. Izzy punched Matt in his face as Matt tried to strangle the   
computer genius. Tai had no idea of what to do. These moments were chaos.   
Tai could see Devon huddled on the floor and quietly talking. What was he   
saying? Mimi was wailing, and Sora was desperately trying to calm her   
down, while Matt and Izzy fought viciously. Izzy was slowly choking to   
death, Matt was going insane, but WHAT WAS DEVON SAYING?   
"SHUTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPP!!!!" Tai   
yelled with his might. For several seconds, a feather could be heard hitting   
the ground. Izzy and Matt stopped fighting and the girls walked into the   
living room.  
"Devon's trying to say something." Tai quietly finished. Tai bent   
down towards Devon and spoke. 'What were you saying?" Devon sat bolt   
upright, his eyes transfixed with fear.  
"KILL ME!"  
Before anyone could react Devon yelled out in agony, and stumbled out the   
door where he collapsed. All of the Digidestined ran to the door and peeked   
out. Devon lay very still, but he slowly stood up. His gaze shifted from the   
floor to the Digidestined. Mimi screamed, while Tai froze in shock. Devon's   
blue eyes had been replaced with vein covered, yellow eyes with ebony   
black slits as pupils. He smiled wickedly and as he did, his teeth fell out and   
large fangs grew in their places.  
"Devon…" Tai shakily started.  
A rough, hacking voice answered them.  
"Devon no longer exists… now there is the Oviraptor!"   
Behind Devon (in front of the apartment) a being floated down. In a dark   
cloak (and obviously wearing armour under it) floated down the entity.  
Sora was the first to notice it. She yelled at him.  
"You look like Devon!"  
The figure maniacally smiled.  
"You could say I'm his best friend, and worst enemy … I am Devon."  
The Digidestined froze in the doorway. "I am the darkness the flows   
throughout his soul, I am evil incarnate, I am darkness in a pure form!  
I am here to kill you, then Earth, and the universe will fall! But your friend   
here is fine… you could say he has Digivolved!"  
This Oviraptor stood in front of them and suddenly, two insect like   
talons/legs burst from his shoulder blades and arched forward menacingly   
over his shoulders, while another pair went under each arm, facing forward   
as well. Oviraptor's eyes gleamed at them; this was truly a horrific foe. The   
Entity spoke up, "His past life is a lie! He has no family called Trahan; they   
are a Celtic family living 20,000 Kilometres away! His family have no civil   
records because they are an illusion, as were you previous memories of   
Devon, Izzy! Oviraptor! ATTACK!"  
The murderous glint in Oviraptor's eyes grew and he lunged forward.  
They barely had time to shut the door. Tai bolted the five locks on his door,   
while the four "talons" of the Oviraptor began to pummel the door. Matt   
spoke up with Tai replying.  
"What the hell are we going to do?"  
"Well, we locked the door five times."  
"That's good."  
"But they can probably break the door."  
"That's bad."  
"But we can go out the window."  
"That's good."  
"But we're five stories up."  
"That's bad."  
"But this is the time the window washer comes up."  
"That's good."  
"He retired five days ago."  
"That's bad."  
"But the-"  
"TAI!"  
"We can jump onto our neighbour's balcony."  
The pounding on the door continued as Oviraptor reared up to tackle the   
door and burst through. The Digidestined hopped onto the neighbour's   
balcony as Oviraptor slammed through the door and continued running and   
flew off the balcony, but he couldn't fly. The Oviraptor fell down five floors   
and SMASH! He created a large crater in the highway. The Digidestined   
looked down and saw his crumpled body.   
"My god…" Matt said.  
At least he was dead. Wasn't he? Oviraptor lifted his head and smiled. They   
all thought that it was impossible. But Oviraptor proved the impossible, he   
lunged up and with his talons, scaled up the side of the building and was   
about to kill the children when…   
  
The Digidestined found themselves in a secluded forest, with a roughly   
ovoid shaped in front of them, and floating above them was the Entity   
Devon (that's what he'll be referred to as). Izzy was amazed.  
"Is that, a spaceship!?" Izzy inquired.  
"Where are we?" Sora yelled, "What is going on?"   
"Where is that monster?" Mimi asked.  
"What happened, how are we here?' Tai yelled out.  
They looked above the forest foliage and saw Entity Devon wheezing and   
breathing deeply. He spoke in his evil tone.  
"This is the site where it all happened. My quest began." Entity Devon   
was wheezing, and breathing like he had ran a marathon with Piedmon   
chasing him all the way.   
"How is this possible?" Izzy inquired, "You were incredibly powerful   
no more than three minutes ago, and now you are as weak as a Numemon."  
"Since you will be dead in a matter of minutes, it doesn't matter what   
you know. My power grows whenever any of you Digidestined are angry,   
sad, jealous, angered, and I can perform the impossible, but I am weakened   
by… You could still be a threat! Nice try Koushiro, you always were the   
trickster!"   
A glowing orb of energy shot from Entity Devon's hands and hit Izzy square   
in his chest and slammed him into a tree. He didn't get up. Then Oviraptor   
emerged from the shadowy forest. With Izzy's pain he evolved again. His   
skin morphed into grey scales, his hands burst off, and hands with three   
claws replaced them, his legs were replaced with muscular dinosaur like   
legs. He sprouted a large bony tail, very much like the Stegosaurus from the   
Cretaceous Period, but most frightening, his head morphed into a large   
raptor face similar to the modern Godzilla.  
There stood the behemoth, gaze unwavering at the Digidestined. The   
Entity Devon cackled madly.  
"Now to replenish my power!" He focussed his mind on Mimi and   
created false memories and forced them into Mimi's brain. Mimi screamed   
as they played before her eyes…   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mimi "remembered" Matt confronting her, and speaking to her.  
"I am sorry Mimi, but I really don't like you. I have a crush on Sora. I hope   
you understand…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mimi began to cry, and ran blindly through the forest, while Matt   
confronted Devon.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MIMI!?!" Matt yelled at   
Entity Devon. Entity Devon simply replied.  
"The same thing I'm going to do you… Enjoy!"  
Devon lifted his left hand and concentrated. Matt saw TK running to him,   
but suddenly Devimon lifted him up and carried him off. Man ran frantically   
after him screaming,  
"TK! TK! TK I'M COMING!"  
  
Tai watched as he saw Matt run after… nothing, and Mimi was   
stumbling through the forest and crying for no apparent reason and Sora…   
Oh god Sora! What happened to her? She lay against a tree bleeding from   
mouth, nose, and large cuts on her arms. Tai ran over to her as the Entity   
Devon glowed fiercely.   
"Sora! SORA!" Tai yelled, "Please live, please live." He mumbled to   
her, but Tai stood up and stared at the Entity Devon with a fire in his eyes.   
Not the fire of courage, but hatred.  
"You did this…" He said, "Now, YOU WILL PAY!" Tai charged at   
Entity Devon and a large medieval broadsword formed in his hands as he   
swung it at the Entity, who blocked it with an equally impressive sword. The   
Entity spoke as they duelled.   
"Impressive. Now release your anger, you must have seen that your   
friends are in danger."  
Tai realised what he was trying to do. The Entity needed his hatred to   
survive. Tai dropped the broadsword on the ground, and it gently   
disappeared. The Entity swung his blade mightily at him but it was. An   
illusion! Then suddenly, the image of Devimon and TK disappeared, and   
Matt, ran back to the clearing, and Mimi realised that her memory was fake,   
and ran to the sounds of the battle… after tripping in her boots several times.   
Tai ran over to comfort a now fine Sora, but Izzy didn't wake. Matt   
and Mimi arrived in the clearing, as the Entity Devon pulled out his trump   
card.  
"OVIRAPTOR ATTACK!" The Entity yelled fiercely at the mutated   
Devon. Devon froze, a conflict of past memories and orders flooded his   
brain. "DEFEND ME! NOW!" Devon remembered driving his dune buggy,   
talking to Matt, and a feeling of pride.   
"No…" The Oviraptor weakly replied.  
"I COMMAND YOU!"  
"NO!!!" He yelled back. Before anyone could react, the Oviraptor   
swung his mighty fist and hit the Entity square in his chest. The Entity   
collapsed and hit the ground. He wearily got up…  
"I am still strong... Uhhh!" He collapsed wearily on the ground.  
Is This The End? What About Izzy? What Is The Story behind Devon?  
  
To Be Answered In The Conclusion of "Archangel"  
-Alpha Draconis  
PS- Alpha Draconis And/Or Brakkiss DO NOT, REPEAT DO NOT OWN   
DIGIMON. It goes for all our/my fics. =P   
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Here it is....  
It took me forever...  
Especially since it got deleted several times...  
So now...  
ARCHANGEL- PART 4- Devon, Dark Angel  
-By Alpha Draconis and Brakkiss  
Tai was confused. What was Devon? Was The Entity Devon related to him? How did Devon evolve? How come The Entity's power grew and shrunk so often? Why did Devon evolve into the monster Oviraptor? Was Izzy dead? Right now he didn't care as he held onto Sora watching Oviraptor. He stood over the crumpled body of The Entity Devon. He glowed orange and De-Digivolved (for a human) and changed back into Devon. Devon floated, suspended in the air several feet above the ground. He opened his eyes and simply said. "I remember." Light emitted from him in all directions covering Izzy in an unnatural glow. Izzy slowly opened his eyes, and stood up fully alert.  
"What happened to me?" Izzy asked Devon.  
"You have been dead for several minutes, and in that time I defeated my own dark side..."  
"How did feel to be dead Izzy?" Matt asked.  
"Oh, I was in a wonderful place full of fire and brimstone, and there were these little guys in red suits poking me with little spears."  
".........Okay."  
The Entity Devon floated several feet off the ground, and Devon sighed deeply.  
"I guess you deserve to know the truth..."  
"What?" Tai asked.  
"As you could guessed am not human... not fully."  
The Digidestined looked at him suspiciously as he began his story...  
"In the early eighties, when the Digiworld was created I was born, but I was diagnosed with a deadly brain tumour. Unable to operate on me, the doctors gave me sedatives to ease my imminent death. Somehow, the second I died, the Digiworld activated, and a copy of me was created, in perfect health, better even. Extraterrestrial life, discovered me and brought thousands of light-years to their home world."  
The Digidestined were hanging onto every word. He was cloned? Was he a Digimon? They patiently waited for him to finish.  
"Spent most of my life on that world. Since the time difference was substantial, I grew and matured quicker, but in Earth years it would have been ten years. I became an elite soldier in their alien army. The scientists had developed a serum that could evolve troops at will for combat situations.   
They proposed that if I was the test subject, I would be granted a transport that could travel to Earth. Naturally, since I had never seen my home world, or any other humans for that matter, I accepted. It had no effect. The only thing it did was push anger and hatred to the back of my mind, like a true Iraanian soldier."  
"Iraanian?" Matt asked.  
"Forget I EVER mentioned that. No one would have guessed that my personal anger would take on its own life, and it had planned much. My shuttle traveled to Earth. I would have safely landed in the mountains near your old summer camp. While my ship was cloaked, your falling Digivices crippled my ship and it crashed in the mountain."  
The Entity Devon floated and regained consciousness, and spoke.  
"I'll finish the story..."   
"The Entity then erased Devon's memory, and crated him a fake life. Fake house, fake family, fake everything! The actuall Trahan family is Celtic family living in Scotland! He then altered Izzy's memories, to know this fake Devon. Then using Devon's brain, he foresaw the future and prepared his plan to destroy Earth. He used his remaining power to transport himself and the ship into the uncharted forests of Northern Canada, and waited. He waited several years for his power to grow and for everything he predicted to occur. The when Devon's pills "Ran Out" he would make his move, and mutate Devon to his slave, while the conflict between the Digidestined would heat up, powering him. Then he would play on their fears and all the energy he gained to create an electrical storm that would affect every electronic device on Earth."  
He smiled wickedly and continued.  
"The dormant Nuclear weapons in their silos, would activate and destroy all of Earth's major cities, with Earth destroyed, the Digiworld would follow, then with all that evil energy I would be unstoppable in destroying all life."  
"My god!" Izzy exclaimed.  
"You're one sick bastard." Matt said coldly.  
"Thank you." The Entity coolly replied.  
Devon lifted up the Entity with his mind.  
"What are you doing?" Mimi asked.  
"The only way to stop him is for me to accept he is part of me..."  
A brilliant shone as the two figures fused together. The Digidestined were shielding their eyes from the light when... it abruptly stopped, and Devon was floating the air looking down on them. "It's done." He said. Now the large ovoid space ship disappeared and Devon floated higher, and higher.  
"Devon! Where are you going? Tai yelled at the departing visitor.  
"To somewhere uninhabited. To somewhere where I can control my dark side."  
"Are you ever coming to Earth again?" Sora asked.  
"Maybe someday... But until then you have to do without me."   
He floated a least a hundred feet above the ground and he said his good byes. "Goodbye Digidestined! Remember you already possess your greatest strengths. Oh and Izzy?"  
"What?" Izzy shouted.   
"Go see your old girlfriend."  
"I'm sorry, but that's impossible."  
"Not for long! Good bye Digidestined!"  
With that bright blue flames engulfed his body and he shot off like a rocket through the atmosphere, and out of sight. The Digidestined glowed brightly and disappeared. They reappeared at Tai's, which was in perfect condition.  
They walked out to the balcony to see a bright blue light streak across the sky.  
"Well, he may be gone now, but I'll bet we'll see him again. We saw the Digimon again, and we met Omegamon." Tai said, but Matt had opinions too.  
"Yeah, but there is so much unanswered. Was he friend, foe, or something... more."  
"We may just find out one day..." Sora said as the blue light disappeared from sight. From Earth. From his friends.  
  
THE END   
PS- Expect another sequel.  
-Alpha Draconis and Brakkiss   
  



	5. Alternate Ending

And Now, The Thrilling Conclusion to "Archangel"  
  
ARCHANGEL-Part 4- Devon, Dark Angel   
-By Alpha Draconis and Brakkiss (^_^)   
  
Tai still couldn't believe everything. Devon had evolved into some beast called Oviraptor, and was controlled by the Entity  
Devon who is him (?), and the Entity killed Izzy, and toyed with Matt's, Mimi's, and my mind, and he fed off our fears, but Devon fought back and beat him. It's all too confusing.   
Suddenly, the Oviraptor glowed brightly and De-Digivolved (for a human) to Devon. Though Devon was floating like the Entity did. His eyes remained closed, but Izzy woke up couching and gasping for air. Sora and matt ran to his aid while, Tai just stared at Devon. Devon slowly opened his eyes and simply said,  
"I remember."  
He looked down at the Entity Devon, and outstretched his hand, and the evil one levitated in the air. He looked down at his friends and sighed deeply. "Know that I remember, it's time you knew my past..."  
  
"Fourteen years ago, I was diagnosed with a terminal Cancer. My parents and doctor thought that I died, but I lived... An alien race that I will not describe took pity on me. They took me thousands of light-years away to their home world where I lived and grew into an elite soldier. At the age of ten, I signed on for an experimental test. A test that could evolve the test subject at will for combat situations."  
This info shocked the Digidestined. Was he human? Or something else...  
"I wouldn't have signed on, but I was offered travel to Earth for any period of time I desired, if I took the test. It was a failure, nothing happened. One year later I traveled to Earth and left my alien home for the last time. Unknown to anyone, the evil in my own mind took on its own life, and waited... As my shuttle prepared to land in the mountains near your summer camp, the incoming Digivices crippled my ship and the engines took into overdrive. It crashed in uncharted Canadian wilderness. With exposure to the Digivices, my evil side gained his own life and body."  
  
The Entity Devon awoke and spoke.  
"I'll finish the story."   
"The evil side works quickly and uses all of his power to erase the good side's past life, and create a false one, with false memories in many people's minds." He finished as he stared at Izzy. Izzy knew the game competition was not real.  
"He then moved the ship and himself to a sercret location and placed the good side in his fake life. Then the evil side used his remaining power over Devon to predict the future (remember when Devon saw images forced into his brain?) and then he worked his plan in perfectly with the cycle of time, and waited for the Digidestined to return, and for Devon's pills to "Run out." He smiled wickedly and continued. "Then he could evolve Devon and use him to obtain the Digidestined he needed, then he would play on their fears to gain enough power to make a large enough electrical storm to destroy the world's computer's, satellites, and activate every Nuclear missiles on Earth to destroy the major cities and technology. That would "upset" the Digiworld and destroy it! With that he could systematically wipe out sentient life. But he could never expect Taichi could realize." He coldly ended.  
"My god!" Izzy shouted.  
"You're one sick bastard." Said Matt.  
"Thank you." The Entity growled.   
"Tai," Devon spoke, "Anger feeds him, and do you know what weakens him?"  
"No."  
"Love."  
"What?"  
"Your love for Sora weakened him enough for me to react. Now the Earth is Safe."  
"Whoa."  
Devon floated up along with the Entity.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"The only thing I can."  
"Huh?"  
"I must accept Entity Devon, he is part of me. It's the only way I can prevent this from happening again."  
Both Devons placed their palms against each other's, and.... Devon was one. Not good, nor evil, but both. The space ship disappeared, as Devon floated up into the sky.  
"Where are you going?" Izzy called.  
"Oh, nowhere in particular. I just need some time to clear my head."  
With that, Devon, the lad who helped out Matt, beat Izzy in a computer game tournament that never existed left.  
"Wait!" Tai yelled, "Will you ever return to Earth?"  
"Maybe someday when I can control my evil side. Izzy I have some final advice for you, your first girlfriend, go see her!"  
"That's now impossible!"  
"Not for long! So long Earth! Parting is such sweet sorrow!"  
He glowed an unearthly orange and disappeared. The Digidestined found themselves in Tai's apartment. Nothing was disturbed. They all looked out the balcony and saw an orange light streak across the sky.   
"So that's that," Tai started. "He's gone."  
"He had no family." Said Sora.  
"No life." Mimi added.  
Matt then spoke up.  
"But what if he can't control the evil in him, and what was he friend, foe, or something... more."  
"We may just find out one day..."  
THE END  
  
Alpha Draconis- Don't worry kiddies, there will be ANOTHER sequel, making the Archangel series a trilogy. Until then, keep watching the skies (of the internet).   
  



End file.
